Maybe One Day
by ChicagoPDfan
Summary: What happens when Jay and Erin finally come clean of their feelings for each other? Will Voight's over-protective-ness get in the way of what could be a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fic in practically foreverrrr, but I've recently become absolutely and pathetically obsessed with Chicago PD and Linstead in general and had a dream last night and it was so much Linstead I couldn't take it. This show is consuming my life even when I'm unconscious! Please review! Feedback will help me lots! Xo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Jay and Erin would've been together by now.

Chapter 1

It had been a rough day on the job and Erin was exhausted from lack of sleep the night before. They had a huge case on their hands involving two children gone missing nearly a week ago. Sitting at her desk with her head resting in her hands, she knew it was time to call it a day.

She was driving home when she stopped at a red light and started looking around. It was well past sunset and the streets were lit up. The light turned green and she drove forward. She drove past the gym saw Jay walking out the door. She watched him walk, assuming it was to his car, but he walked straight past the parking lot and kept going. She pulled over and rolled down her window.

"Hey Jay, need a ride?"

"Ha. Oh hey. Nah I think I'm gonna walk and clear my head a little." He replied waving his hand around his head.

"Are you sure? Come on, its freezing."

The both looked at each other for a few seconds until Erin finally broke the silence.

"Halstead get in the car or you're never driving, ever."

He sighed in defeat and hopped in the passenger side.

"What are you stupid? It's like -500 degrees out there."

"I don't live that far away ya know. And besides, what are you my mother?"

"No. But I _am_ your partner and it's my job to make sure you don't get sick. I don't wanna get stuck workin with Ruzek for a week 'cause your ass wore shorts outside in the winter."

"It's just easier! I barely have to take anything to the gym with me. I'm fine."

"Anyway, isn't working out supposed to help you clear your head?"

"Yeah but sometimes 2 hours beatin the bag isn't enough."

"If it's really that bad you know you can talk to me right?" Erin stopped at a red light and looked him straight in the eye. She could tell something was wrong. He wasn't usually this pouty after working out. Jay didn't reply and Erin drove forward.

As she was getting closer to his apartment she realized she didn't want their night's to end like this.

"Hey, you wanna order take out? We can get whatever you want. My treat. We can talk, drink a few beers, and eat some food. This has been a rough week for both of us I think we owe it to ourselves to kick back. Whatta ya say?" She asked him anxious for his reply. She was so scared he would just blow her off. They both obviously have feelings for eachother, but they've never really discussed it or got around to even wanting to discuss it.

"Take out? Me and you?"

She nodded. He sighed.

_This can't be _that _bad. What's the worst that could happen? We talk a little, eat a little. She'll leave around eleven. _He thought to himself.

"Deal." He smiled. She smiled back.

"One condition…" she added.

"Oh geez. Don't tell me it's gonna be some 'We have to watch what I want to watch' thing because you know how I feel about chick-flicks. They creep me out."

"Would you just shut up and listen?" she laughed at him.

"Yes ma'am." He said putting his hands up like he was at gunpoint.

"One condition… we keep this between us. No one will know but us two. I don't know how bad things would get if Voight ever found out. He's already protective over me enough."

"Erin. I'm a big boy. I think can handle Voight. It's innocent. We're just two friends hanging out and eating food right?"

She looked back at him.

"Yeah. Exactly."

They turned into Jay's lot and walked up the stairs without saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope yall enjoyed that little cliff hanger ;) they're just as annoying as the ones they give us in the episodes haha but yet we always go back for more. Ahhh. Can't wait until Wednesday! Here's some more Linstead-ness to tie you over. Please please review!

Chapter 2

Erin woke up and didn't know where she was. She reached around for her phone to check the time. It was 4:15am. She tried looking around the room but it was too dark to see anything. Once her eyes adjusted she realized where she was. She was sprawled out on Jay's couch but where was Jay?

She removed the blanket that was wrapped around her (that she had no memory of wrapping around herself) and stood up. Jay must've put the blanket on her last night. She felt her way around to the bathroom and looked at the damage. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was smudged but other than that nothing too treacherous. She was still a little tired so she decided to go back to the couch and investigate further in the morning.

The sun shining through the curtains woke her up this time. She grabbed her phone. It was 10am. Jay was probably still asleep. It was their day off so it felt good to sleep in for a bit. She got up and walked to Jay's room to find his bed made and empty. She walked around looking for Jay until she came across a note on his kitchen counter.

Lindsay-

You were still sleeping. Didn't wanna wake you.

Ran to the grocery store for a few things. I'll be back before you wake up.

Coffee is next to the fridge mugs are next to the sink. Help yourself.

-J

She put his note back on the counter with a smile on her face and walked over and poured herself some coffee. She put the pot back and walked back to the couch and sat down. She messed around on her phone for a few minutes when she heard the door open.

"Oh hey. You're awake." Jay said smiling at her.

"Yeah. Only have been for a few though." She smiled back.

"I'm assuming you saw my note." He said nodding to the coffee in her hand.

"Oh yeah ha. Thanks for that. And for the whole blanket thing last night. You didn't have to-"

"Nah it's cool. I didn't wanna wake you and you were out around 2 so I just let you sleep." He interrupted her. They exchanged a smile and he walked over and set the groceries down on the counter.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes please!"

"What are you in the mood for? I got basically everything, didn't know what you wanted."

"I'm up for whatever. I'm not very picky when it comes to food haha."

"Ha sounds good. I'll surprise ya." He laughed back.

"I didn't know you cooked anything that didn't involve the use of a microwave." She said as she walked over to the kitchen.

"What can I say, I'm a man of many skills. Well, that and my dad taught me a few things."

"Ahhh the truth comes out. Halstead _can _do things other than act like a bad ass with a gun." They both laughed and exchanged a smirk or two.

"I've been told I'm a pretty good driver too…"

"Not happening." She glared at him.

He threw together what looked and smelled like pancakes, poured them both some more coffee and set the table, not letting Erin lift a finger. He ordered her to 'go watch TV like a good kid.'

They sat down at his eat in kitchen and started eating when he plopped 3 pancakes on her plate without asking home many she wanted.

"3?! You know I'm trying to cut back. I gotta be able to sprint faster if I need to." She said plopping one of hers onto his stack of four.

"Oh please, you know you're fine. You're one of the fastest on the squad." He said flopping it back onto her plate. She groaned and reached for the syrup.

"Alright fine. I'll eat these and just go to the gym later."

They started eating and threw some small talk around.

"So how much did I drink last night?" she said rubbing her temple.

"Ha not as much as me. I think you stopped after 4 beers, I went on for 6 or 7. We got pretty slap happy after midnight though. You ended up falling asleep and I just sat there and watched the game."

"Oops... You could've woken me up ya know, I'm a big girl I can handle it."

"Lindsay, it's totally fine." He stopped and looked at her. "Besides, it was nice hangin with you last night. I needed it. Thanks."

"Anytime."

_So nothing happened. Whew._ She didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she wished something would've happened but on the other she's glad nothing did. Less explaining she'd have to do to Voight on why she missed his three calls last night.

"You all finished?" he asked her.

She nodded with a mouthful and gulped down some coffee as he walked around the counter into the kitchen. "You want some help? You did cook. The least I can do is clean up."

"Yeah sure."

They put all the dishes in the sink, she washed, he dried and put away.

"This was good. This was nice…" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear over the running water.

"…Yeah." She nodded and smiled up at him.

He splashed her with water.

"Dude! These are my only clothes!" she splashed back.

"What's gonna happen? Are you gonna melt?" he splashed her again.

She grabbed a glass out of the sink and filled it with the soapy water and threw it at him soaking his whole shirt. She could feel her heart start to race when she realized he was wearing a white tshirt.

"Oops?" she laughed at him.

"This means war."

They splashed back and forth and flicked soap at each other until they both ended up slipping on the floor and she landed on top of him and their eyes were flooding with tears from laughing. He lifted her off of him and they both sat up in the middle of his kitchen floor and looked at each other in the eyes and smirked.

"You got a little somethin…" He said gesturing to her whole face that was covered with soap.

She laughed and scraped the soap off of her face and threw it back at him.

"Hey! No fair! Truce?"

"Truce." They shook hands and laughed. She felt something. They just sat there shaking hands sitting in the middle of the floor covered in soapy water. Their hands stopped shaking but they didn't let go. They looked back up at each other and their eyes met. He started to lean in towards her. She could feel her heart start to pick up speed.

Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! Bring on Wednesday's episode!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy cliff hanger.

Hope you liked Chapter 2! ONE MORE DAY! New Chicago PD tomorrow and word on the street is there's a little bit o Linstead so yall make sure you brace yourselves because I'm 99.9% sure I'm gonna go insane. Linstead fever my friends, Linstead fever.

Enjoyyy!

Xoxo

Chapter 3

There they sit. Face to face. Eyes locked, noses nearly touching.

"W-What are you doing." She whispered

"Shhhh…."

Then he closed the space between them and brought her lips to his.

Something was off though. This wasn't how she imagined it. And she had imagined it _a lot._ She broke the space between them ending their kiss after a few seconds.

"Jay."

"What" he smirked.

"What the hell was that."

"What the hell do you think it was?"

"Just answer the question."

Their faces were still inches apart.

"It was a kiss… why? have you never had one? Please tell me that wasn't your first because it was terrible and I've imagined _that_ kiss so many times and could never find the right moment and ugh don't tell me it was terrible. It was terrible wasn't i-"

She interrupted his rant and pulled his lips to hers. This kiss. This kiss was different. It was passionate. Everything they'd been feeling all came out in this kiss. She let go of his face and sighed.

"Much better."

"What the _hellllllll_ was that?" Jay looked puzzled.

"What the hell do you think it was?" she mocked him.

"Shut up and get over here."

They continued kissing, sopping wet, on Jay's kitchen floor for a solid twenty minutes until Erin's common sense kicked in.

"Wait wait wait. Don't we have stuff to do today? Yeah it's our day off but those kids aren't gonna find themselves."

She sat up, playfully smacked his cheek then kissed it. "Time to get to work Halstead." He watched her walk away and start to pick up their mess from last night.

"So that's it?"

"What's your malfunction over there?" she yelled from the couch.

He walked towards her from the kitchen.

"Were you not just in the kitchen or was I making out with someone else? Erin. We just kissed."

"Yeah, I know. I was there." She winked at him and continued cleaning up.

"Women." He scoffed and shook his head. They continued cleaning up with a few flirty stares back and forth at each other.

After they finished cleaning up the apartment they both flopped onto the couch on opposite ends. Erin put her legs up on the couch, facing Jay. He did the same. Their feet were inches apart so he scooted forward so they were barely touching. They exchanged a flirty smile.

"So now what…" he asked

"Well we should probably change clothes. Although, mine are almost dry. However yours on the other hand, haha, not so much."

"well if _someone_ wouldn't have dumped an entire glass of water on me, we wouldn't have that problem."

"Oops?" she laughed.

He rubbed her foot against his.

"You know what that means…" she started. He just looked at her confused as she crawled over to him.

Their faces were inches apart again and their noses were barely touching. Both of their breathing sped up. She met her forehead to his.

"We're just gonna have to do this…" she grabbed his shirt from the bottom and pulled it over his head. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Baby steps…" she kissed him on the cheek and got up and went to the bathroom.

Jay sat there on the couch, shirtless none the less, and just blank stared at where Erin had just been sitting. _Baby steps? Did she not just take my shirt off?_ He slid around so he was sitting upright on the couch.

"Hey uh… Erin?" he called from the couch to where she was in the bathroom.

"Whatttt?" she yelled back.

"What are we gonna do if Voight finds out that this all just happened?"

"How would Voight find out?" she said walking back towards him.

"I mean, I'm not gonna tell him but I'm just curious. What would happen?"

"Well. I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I didn't exactly plan for any of this to happen…OH SHIT. I FORGOT TO CALL HIM BACK LAST NIGHT!"

She sprinted over to the counter and picked up her phone. 6 missed calls. _Shit. He's gonna kill me._

Hope you liked! please review and don't forget to catch Erin/Sophia on Chicago Fire tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm getting really good at this whole cliff hanger thing.

Happy Chicago PD day!

Chapter 4

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _"Shit. Shit shit."

"What what what?"

"6 missed calls from Voight. I had 3 last night and meant to call him back this morning but I forgot. Shit shit. Check your phone."

"I have 2 missed from him."

"So which one of us should call him back?"

"Ha! There's no way in hell_ I'm_ gonna be the one to call him back. He's your issue not mine."

She rolled her eyes at him and dialed her phone.

"Hey yeah sorry. I left my phone off for most of the night last night and uh I guess today. What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Have you heard from Justin?"

"Not since the other night why what happened?"

"He came home last night ranting about you."

Silence.

"Erin? Hello?"

"Yeah sorry. I'm- I'm here." _What the hell_.

"What's goin on between you and Justin?"

"What?! Hahaha oh my gosh are you serious? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He's practically my brother."

"That's what I figured. You gotta watch out for guys like him. Guys in general you gotta watch out for. You're a pretty girl Erin don't be naïve. I think Halstead's got it in for you too. But what do I know. I'm just a bystander." He ranted.

Erin glanced over at Jay and had a 'oops' smirk on her face. "I hardly doubt Jay likes me. We're strictly business. I haven't even talked to him since we both left work the other day." She looked over at Jay and put up a finger over her lips and mouthed Shhhhh.

"Yeah well let's keep it that way. He's not good enough for you anyway."

"Voight. Seriously. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself. He uh, I gotta go. I'm actually kinda busy, I'm not at home. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" and she hung up and let out a huge sigh.

"What in sam hell was that all about?" Jay freaked.

"HA. Voight thinks Justin and I are a thing."

"But you told him you weren't right? Isn't that like almost incest or something? Gross."

"Yeah I set him straight." She looked up at Jay. "He thinks you like me though. I set him straight with that too."

"W-What do you mean."

"I told him we were strictly business."

She saw his chest fall like someone just told him his childhood dog got hit by a car while he was away at camp. She started walking towards him and grabbed his hands and brought them to her lips and kissed them softly.

"And by that I mean strictly business while we're on duty. After hours I'm all yours." She reached up on her toes and kissed him.

"But what are we gonna do at work? Just act like normal? I'm not gonna lie to these people Erin."

"We're not lying per sayyyy. Just a little fibbing and a little hiding of the truth. No big deal. Just until we figure out how to break the news to the rest of the guys and most importantly Voight."

"Good luck with that one."

"It's not gonna be just me who tells him…"

"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna be in the room. For all I know he'll throw me in the damn cage. No. Nuh uh. Besides, he loves you like you're his own. You should do it by yourself."

"What are you, a chicken?"

"No."

She started making chicken noises and ran circles around him until he was practically chasing her in circles around the couch. It all ended when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell." Jay walked over and looked through the peep hole.

"IT'S VOIGHT." He whispered loud enough for Erin to hear.

"IM NOT HERE." She ran and hid in the bathroom and grabbed all of her stuff.

Jay opened the door.

"Voight. Hi. How are ya?"

Voight walked in. "Good. Have you talked to Lindsay?"

"Uh no. No, not recently. Why?" he scratched the back of his head.

"She sounded funny on the phone this morning. I wanted to make sure she was okay and I figured you'd know where she was."

"Uh no. No, sir I haven't talked to her. Haven't even seen her since we both left work yesterday."

"Alright."

"You want some coffee? I just made a fresh pot with breakfast."

"Yeah, sure."

They both walked over to the kitchen and Jay grabbed a mug and the pot of coffee.

"Halstead why the hell is your floor soaking wet?"

"Oh uh. Leaky pipe. All fixed now though." He lied.

Voight's phone rang.

"Voight…. Yeah…..Yeah…..Uh huh…. Okay…..Sorry I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the coffee. Justin just called. I gotta go pick him up. I'll see you tomorrow. And let me know if you hear from Lindsay."

"Yep. You got it. See you tomorrow." Jay replied somewhat relieved and walked Voight to the door. Voight left and Jay waited to hear him walk down the stairs and make sure the coast was clear then walked to the bathroom to get Erin.

"Holy hell that was close." He said opening the door. Erin walked out and to the kitchen and drank Voight's coffee.

"So…Now what do we do?" she said in between sips.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I mean, it's already almost 2. Voight's probably headed to my place next. I should probably go."

"Yeah. Okay. Good idea." He was kinda bummed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Uh…see you tomorrow." He walked her to the door and watched her leave and close the door behind her. Not even a minute later he heard a knock at the door. Without thinking he opened it. It was Erin.

"I forgot something." She smiled at him.

"Wh-." she stopped him with a kiss. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. She broke the kiss.

"Okay. Now I really have to go."

"Wait." He kissed her one last time.

"Bye Jay." She kissed his cheek, winked and walked out the door. He watched her walk down the stairs and she looked back at him in the doorway and she stuck her tongue out at him and he did it back.

"Works gonna suck." He sighed.

Hope you liked! This was way different than I thought it was gonna end up but I'm okay with it.


End file.
